THE SECOND LIFE
by dzia5
Summary: Czy Bella i Edward wygrają walkę o normalne życie ?
1. Chapter 1 FORKS

**WITAM,**

**mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam moje opowiadanie ;-) **

**pozdrawiam!**

**Rozdział I – Forks.**

_Drogi Pamiętniku,_

_Nazywam się Bella Swan. Od dziś będę spisywać tutaj swoje myśli. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże mi to oczyścić umysł i zapomnieć._

_Od niedawna mieszkam z ojcem w Forks. Przeprowadziłam się tutaj zaraz po samobójstwie mojej mamy Renee. _

_Drogi Pamiętniku,_

_Mam swoje problemy jak każdy. Chociaż w sumie, nie każdy jest świadkiem tego, jak jego matka strzela sobie w głowę, a zaraz potem zalewa podłogę czerwoną mazią. _

_Od tamtej pory nic już nie jest takie same i nie będzie_

_Wciąż czuję zapach rdzy._

_Przed jej śmiercią byłam w przedostatniej klasie w jednej z elitarnych szkół w Phoenix. Cieszyłam się ogromną popularnością, miałam niezłego chłopaka i byłam świetną cheerleaderką. Nauka też szła mi w miarę dobrze, zawsze znajdowałam się w pierwszej trójce klasowej._

_Obecnie przesypiam całe dnie, a w nocy oglądam bezsensowne filmy i słucham muzyki. Nie wychodzę z domu. Nie rozmawiam z ludźmi. Nie rozmawiam nawet z własnym ojcem. _

_Tutejsza pogoda również mnie nie rozpieszcza. Nienawidzę zimna i deszczu. _

_Nie potrafię żyć jak dawniej. Szczęśliwa Bella Swan została pochowana wraz z jej matką. _

_Drogi Pamiętniku, _

_Pozostało tylko parę dni wakacji, a potem czeka mnie ostatni rok szkoły. To tylko 10 miesięcy. Dam radę._

_Drogi Pamiętniku,_

_Pierwszy dzień szkoły powitał mnie deszczem. Pod wpływem wilgoci pasemka włosów poskręcały się w niesforne loki. Nie lubiłam tego. Poza tym, tak wiele ludzi chciało mnie poznać. Jessica, Mike, Jacob, Angela, Eric... Na szczęście skutecznie ich do siebie zraziłam i lunch jadłam w samotności. Rozglądając się po całej sali, zauważyłam grupkę uczniów. Odróżniali się na tle innych. Nie wyglądali jak typowi mieszkańcy Forks. Żadne z nich nie spojrzało na mnie, choć niewątpliwe byłam sensacją dzisiejszego dnia. W sumie nie wiem czy mnie to obchodziło. Cieszyłam się spokojem._

_Urwałam się z ostatniej lekcji. Wróciłam do domu i od razu poszłam spać. Obecnie jest trzecia nad ranem, a ja nie mogę zasnąć. Dręczą mnie myśli o mojej mamie. Przez ostatnie dwa lata była taka szczęśliwa. Wyszła drugi raz za mąż, za młodszego od siebie bejsbolistę. _

_Dwa tygodnie przed jej śmiercią wyjechał na mecz, okropnie się posprzeczali. Czułam, że stanie się coś złego. Nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć, że nie porozmawiałam z Renee. Byłam bardziej zajęta sobą i nie chciałam szukać problemów. Czekały na mnie beztroskie dni wakacji. Miałam stracić dziewictwo i świetnie się bawić. Nikt mi nie mógł tego zepsuć. Nawet własna matka._

-Bella, wstawaj, spóźnisz się na zajęcia.

-Daj spokój Charlie, 5minut nikogo nie zbawi.

-Bells, wstawaj. Zostawiłem Ci pieniądze na stole, kup coś do jedzenia. Idę do pracy. Poradzisz sobie?

-Jezu tato, nie mam 5 lat. Dam sobie radę

-Ok. Pa Bells.

Wstałam niechętnie z łóżka. Wyciągnęłam z komody koszulę hollistera i ciemne rurki. Ruszyłam w stronię łazienki. Wróciłam się jeszcze po kosmetyczkę i przy okazji schowałam pamiętnik pod materac, który leżał w dalszym ciągu na łóżku. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy złamał mnie sen. _Mam nadzieję, że Charlie nic nie przeczytał._

Po toalecie zbiegłam szybko na dół. Wzięłam pieniądze ze stolika i soczyste zielone jabłko na drogę. Zgarnęłam jeszcze kurtkę na wypadek, gdyby znów miało się rozpadać.

Spóźniłam się nieco na pierwsze zajęcia i do klasy weszłam jako ostatnia. Zostałam od razu zlustrowana przez nauczyciela i 15 innych uczniów.

-Dzień dobry Panno Swan. Proszę zająć miejsce obok Jacoba. Będziecie razem pracować. Aha, mam nadzieję, że dostanę usprawiedliwienie za ostatnią nieobecną godzinę.

-Dzień dobry, oczywiście, zostawię je Panu po zajęciach. _No tak, przecież teraz muszę je napisać._

Jacob zgarnął swoje rzeczy z biurka i odsunął mi krzesło. Ten chłopak ciągle się szczerzył, na prawdę nie wiem jak można być tak zadowolonym o 8 rano.

-Hej Bells, miło Cię znów widzieć.

-Hej.

I to by było na tyle jeżeli chodzi o konwersację z mojej strony. Odwróciłam szybko twarz w stronę tablicy. Nie miałam ochoty na pogawędkę.

Kątem oka spojrzałam na chłopaka. Był przystojny, nawet trochę mój typ – ciemna karnacja, ciemnobrązowe oczy, zadziorny uśmieszek i wysportowane ciało. Przypominał mi trochę mojego chłopaka z Phoenix.

Lekcja zleciała w miarę szybko. Wychodząc z sali zostałam złapana przez Jacoba. _Ten chłopak się nie poddaje. _

-Bells! Zjesz ze mną lunch ? Poznasz parę nowych osób. Na pewno nie masz jeszcze przyjaciół w Forks. Choodź. Będzie fajnie.

-Dzięki Jake, muszę iść do biblioteki. Do zobaczenia!

I w tym momencie zrobiło mi się go żal. Zauważyłam, że wyczuł moje kłamstwo. Nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra.

Żeby zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia, poszłam do tej cholernej biblioteki. Usiadłam w kącie i włączyłam ipoda. I wtedy pierwszy raz GO zobaczyłam.

To było niezwykłe uczucie, a raczej on był niezwykły! Nie mogłam przestać się gapić. Chciałam podejść i sprawdzić czy jest prawdziwy, dotknąć jego włosów, idealnych ust... Nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy strąciłam ipoda z ławki i chłopak skierował na mnie wzrok. Odwróciłam szybko głowę, wciągnęłam głośno powietrze przez nos i ruszyłam na następną lekcję. _Na pewno się zaczerwieniłam, kurwa._

_Drogi pamiętniku,_

_Dziś czuję się nieswojo. Nie myślę dziś o mamie. Moją głowę zaprząta chłopak z biblioteki. Był tak niesamowicie przystojny, powiedziałabym, że nawet piękny. Jestem zła na siebie, że przejmuję się takimi błahostkami, nie powinnam._


	2. Chapter 2 La Push

Kolejny dzień zapowiadał się dobrze. Miałam nawet lepszy humor. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo. Zaraz przed wejściem do szkoły zauważyłam uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Jacoba.

-Hej Bells, dziś mnie tak łatwo nie spławisz!

-Nie zamierzałam, hej Jake.

-Świetnie. Słuchaj, zabieram Cię po zajęciach do mnie, do La Push. Będzie ognisko, piwo i dobre towarzystwo. Spodoba Ci się tam!

-Byłoby świetnie, ale na pewno Charlie mnie nie puści.

-I tu Cię mam. Już wszystko załatwiłem. Masz nawet pozwolenie na nocleg u mnie. Mój ojciec zna Charliego, więc nie było najmniejszego problemu.

-Dzięki za takie zaangażowanie. Chyba nie mogę w takiej sytuacji odmówić.

No i nie mogłam. Koniec, ende, finito.

Po zajęciach Jake czekał na mnie przed szkołą.

-Łap kask. Zakładaj i jedziemy.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że wsiądę z Tobą na motor? Chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć!

-Nie martw się Bells, przy mnie nic Ci nie grozi. Nie znam lepszego kierowcy ode mnie.

-No tak, raczej nie ma tu zbyt dużo motocyklistów.

-Nie marudź, obiecuję że dowiozę Cię na miejsce w całości, no ewentualnie w kawałkach hehe.

Wtuliłam się mocno w chłopaka i zamknęłam oczy. Chwilę potem byliśmy już na miejscu.

La Push faktycznie przypadło mi do gustu. Nie żebym była miłośniczką fauny i flory, ale było tam po prostu przyjemnie i cicho. Jacob miał fajnych kumpli, wszyscy żartowali i świetnie się bawili. Oprócz mnie. Nie pasowałam tam, przynajmniej nie teraz. Wzięłam butelkę z chmielowym napojem i usiadłam obok ogniska. Wpatrywałam się w strzelające iskry i bezmyślnie skrobałam nalepkę piwa.

-Bella? Wszystko w porządku?

-Nie, ale dzięki że pytasz Jake.

-Przykro mi Bells, Charlie o wszystkim mi powiedział. Nie wiem jak mogę Ci pomóc. Sądziłem ze rozerwiesz się trochę z nami.

-Jeżeli mam się rozerwać to zmieńmy temat.

-W porządku. Wiesz, jeżeli chcesz na trochę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, to mam pewne lekarstwo.

-Trawkę? To raczej nie dla mnie. Nie ćpam.

-To żadne ćpanie! Po prostu wrzucimy na luz, to nic strasznego.

-W sumie, ok. Co mi zależy. W razie czego nakabluję na Ciebie Charliemu.

Zrobiłam głęboki wdech. Poczułam dym wypełniający gwałtownie moje płuca. Zaczęłam się dusić. _Jacob stwierdził, że to normalne za pierwszym razem._ Zaciągnęłam się jeszcze parę razy, z każdym co raz to gwałtowniej i łapczywiej. Chciałam więcej. Co dziwne, poczułam się na prawdę dobrze. Można powiedzieć, że odpłynęłam. Wszystko wokół stało się takie niepotrzebnie i błahe. Czas leciał jakby wolniej, a przy tym muzyka pieściła intensywniej moje uszy, do których doleciały właśnie dźwięki znajomego utworu :

„_How does it feel in my arms?_

_Do you want it? Do you need it? Can you feel it? Tell me._

_How does it feel in my arms?"_

ruszyłam w stronę ogniska. Zaczęłam tańczyć razem z jakimś przypadkowym chłopakiem. Za chwilę doszedł Jacob. Każdy jego ruch sprawił, że śmiałam się jak oszalała. Czułam się świetnie!

Po dwóch godzinach ludzie zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić do domów. Zostałam, w końcu sama z Jakem i z paczką czpisów.

-Czy już Ci wspominałem, że jesteś piękna?

-Hehehe, Jack. Tani podryw. Musisz się bardziej postarać.

-Tak? Nie ma sprawy Bells.

I w tym momencie żałowałam swoich słów. Jacob dotknął delikatnie mojego policzka, po czym przybliżył się do mnie i musnął wargi. Poczułam jego język, który chciał się spotkać z moim. W napływie emocji pozwoliłam mu na to. Dotknął mojego podniebienia, _,_ a później całowaliśmy się już bez opamiętania. Po chwili podniósł mnie z piasku i posadził na swoim kroczu. Poczułam jego twardniejącą męskość. Błyskawicznie ściągnął ze mnie t-shirt i zaczął całować piersi. Na całym ciele czułam jego rozpalone wargi. Kiedy dobierał się do paska od spodni , gwałtownie wstałam i założyłam koszulkę.

-Jacob, nie powinniśmy!

-Tak wiem, przepraszam Cię Bells. Normalnie się tak nie zachowuję. Na prawdę przepraszam. Za dużo wypiliśmy.

-W porządku. Po prostu zapomnijmy o tym. S..słuchaj, jestem trochę zmęczona. Możemy iść już do Ciebie?

-Tak jasne.

W nocy nie mogłam długo zasnąć. Myśli nie dawały mi spokoju i jeszcze to donośne chrapanie Jacka, które przypominało mi o wydarzeniach z plaży. _Yhhh_. Czułam się zażenowana sobą. Owszem, kiedyś flirtowałam z chłopakami, droczyłam się z nimi ale nigdy do tego stopnia. Nawet z własnym chłopakiem nie przekraczałam pewnych granic.

Następnego dnia Jacob odwiózł mnie do domu. Mimo moich obaw, chłopak nie czuł się skrępowany, ani tym bardziej ja. Było tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Od tamtego wydarzenia Jake wpadał do mnie coraz częściej, przynosił też ze sobą trochę trawki. Dzięki temu czułam się naprawdę dobrze, a Charlie cieszył się, że w końcu zaczęłam żyć jak normalna nastolatka. _Gdyby jeszcze wiedział, co za tym wszystkim stoi... _


	3. Chapter 3 PRZYŁAPANA

Sobotę miałam spędzić sama, gdyż tato wybierał się na ryby. Po jego wyjściu zrobiłam sobie gorącą kąpiel truskawkową, zjadłam pizze z mikrofali i walnęłam się na sofę. W sumie nie miałam co ze sobą zrobić. Zadań domowych nie było, dom czysty a jak na złość w telewizji same powtórki. Postanowiłam, że udam się na krótki spacer. W końcu nie zrobiłam tego, od momentu mojego przyjazdu tutaj. Ubrałam się w wygodny i ciepły dres i wyruszyłam. Oprócz tego, że Forks to najbardziej deszczowe miasto na świecie, to jest też bardzo piękne. Szłam przed siebie z dobrą godzinę, wdychając świeże powietrze po deszczu. Pamiętam jeszcze jak czasami wypuszczaliśmy się na wędrówki we trójkę. Tato ciągle żartował, a mama śmiechem straszyła wszystkie żyjątka z lasu.

Doszłam w końcu do rozwidlenia dróg i przed moimi oczami wyrósł wspaniały dom. Cały był przeszklony i bardzo nowoczesny, inny niż tutejsze. Musiał zostać wybudowany całkiem niedawno, gdyż na pewno bym go zapamiętała. Postanowiłam obejrzeć go z każdej strony. Zaszłam od tyłu i spoglądałam przez szyby do środka. _Na pewno mieszka tu ktoś ze świetnym gustem_. Dom był ogromny, posiadał również przepiękny ogród. Wnętrze było jasne, modernistyczne. Zawsze marzyłam o takim, ale do tego potrzeba pieniędzy.

-Szukasz tu czegoś?

OMÓJBOŻE. Chyba się spalę ze wstydu. To TEN chłopak. OMÓJBOŻE. _Isabello, Ty kretynko powiedz coś!_

-Niee, przepraszam. Nie zamierzałam nic...po prostu bardzo mi się spodobał ten dom i chciałam tylko obejrzeć...już idę. Przepraszam.

-Edward chodź do domu, zaraz będzie padać.

-Już idę mamo.

Jak mogłam być tak głupia_. Głupia głupia głupia Bella!_

Do domu wróciłam w dziesięć minut. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i dyszałam jak oszalała. Sprint to jednak nie był dobry pomysł, ale w tamtej chwili przestałam rozsądnie myśleć. Chciałam po prostu jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu.

_Drogi pamiętniku,_

Nie chcę jutra! Nie chcę go spotkać w szkole! Nie chcę! A ten jego aksamitny głos...

Jutro niestety nadeszło. Chciałam wymigać się od szkoły bólem głowy, ale Charlie dał mi szybko jakąś tabletkę i skierował ku drzwi wyjściowych. Zabrałam plecak i ruszyłam do auta. Drogę umiliło mi dodatkowo radio, dzięki któremu słyszałam co drugie słowo piosenki.

Wysiadając z auta, wpakowałam się do największej kałuży. _Po prostu świetnie Swan_.

Ten dzień rozpoczął się fatalnie, ale później wcale nie było tak źle. Trzy pierwsze lekcje minęły bardzo szybko, na wfie grzałam ławkę a na chemii wszystko robił za mnie Jacob.

Cieszyłam się też, że nie widziałam 'Edwarda'. _Tzn. nie cieszyłam się, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam pokazywać mu kolejny raz mojego buraczanego oblicza._

Mijały kolejne dni. Powoli zaczęłam się zadomawiać u ojca, chociaż wspólna łazienka dawała mi się we znaki każdego dnia_._

W szkole odzywałam się jedynie do Jacoba. On był jedyną osoba, która wiedziała przez co przechodzę. Większość przerw spędzałam w bibliotece, żeby uniknąć niepotrzebnych rozmów. I może jeszcze dlatego, że widywałam tam Edwarda. Często chodził zamyślony wśród regałów, poprawiając przy tym co chwilę pasma włosów, które opadały na jego czoło. Dopiero teraz dojrzałam jego niesamowite zielone oczy, pod którymi znajdowały się fioletowe, lekkie sińce i jego niezdrowo bladą twarz. Oczywiście w Forks nikt nie był opalony, nawet ja byłam niesamowicie blada, ale on wyglądał jak wampir i muszę stwierdzić, że było mu z tym do twarzy. Czasami zdawało mi się, że ten chłopak bardzo cierpi. Widziałam to w jego oczach. W bibliotece przesiadywał sam, nie rozmawiał z nikim – w _sumie podobnie jak ja._ Chciałam wszystko o nim wiedzieć, byłam zachłanna na każdą informację. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedziałam kogo spytać. _Bella! Ale Ty jesteś beznadzieja! TWÓJ OJCIEC JEST KOMENDATEM POLICJI, NA PEWNO COŚ O NIM WIE! _

Po powrocie do domu musiałam zachować spokój, ojciec na pewno zacząłby coś podejrzewać, gdybym wparowała do jego gabinetu i zażądała natychmiastowych informacji o Edwardzie X. Musiałam rozegrać to inaczej.

-Cześć tato, jak było w pracy ?

-Hej Bells, jestem bardzo zmęczony i głodny, zrobiłaś może coś dobrego na obiad?

-Oczywiście, zaraz odgrzeję Ci lasagne.

-A jak tam w szkole? Co u Jacoba?

-W porządku. Wszystko gra, jutro jadę odwiedzić go w La Push, a poza tym poznałam nowego kolegę, nazywa się Edward.

-AAA, Edward Cullen. Sympatyczny chłopak. Jego ojciec jest lekarzem w naszym szpitalu. Sprowadzili się tutaj z Nowego Jorku. Naprawdę szkoda mi tej rodziny.

-Dlaczego?

-Wiesz Bells, Edward jest bardzo chory. Nikt z jego rodziny nie chce na ten temat rozmawiać, więc nie wiem za dużo. I proszę Cię, sama też nie wypytuj, to na pewno nie jest dla niego przyjemny temat.

-W porządku tato, smacznego, pójdę już do siebie.

_Drogi pamiętniku,_

Dlaczego życie jest tak niesprawiedliwe? Dlaczego ludzie muszą cierpieć i umierać ?

Przez chwilę poczułam się jak w dniu pogrzebu mamy. Tak bardzo chciałam wtedy oddać swoje życie, aby znów zobaczyć jej uśmiech albo popatrzeć jak szuka po całym domu kluczyków do auta, które najprawdopodobniej miała w kieszeni i o tym zapomniała. W tym dniu pochowano siedemnaście lat mojego życia.

Teraz czułam się jakby ktoś odebrał mi ostatnią nadzieję na szczęście.

_Dlaczego ktoś tak piękny jak Edward musi cierpieć? Ten chłopak ma tyle bólu i goryczy w oczach, w oczach w których mogłabym się zatracić. _


	4. Chapter 4 SKOK

W dniu dzisiejszym postanowiłam poznać Edwarda. Od samego rana siedziałam w bibliotece – niestety nie pojawił się. Nazajutrz też nie. Minął tydzień i następny. Straciłam nadzieję, że go jeszcze zobaczę. Dręczyły mnie straszne myśli.

W piątek w końcu się pojawił.

Nieśmiało podeszłam bliżej, a gdy jego zapach uderzył w moje nozdrza nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć. Stanęłam przed nim i wpatrywałam się w jego szczupłe palce obejmujące książkę.

-Pomóc Ci w czymś ? A może znów masz ochotę pozaglądać do cudzych domów?

-N-nie, po prostu chciałam się przywitać. Cześć, jestem Bella.

-Wiem, i całe Forks również.

-A Ty jesteś Edward, tak?

-Tak i wybacz ale muszę już iść.

-Ooook.

Usiadłam na swoim stałym miejscu w bibliotece i zostałam tam już do końca zajęć. Nie miałam ochoty na bełkot nauczycieli. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego Edward Cullen, tak bardzo zawładnął moim umysłem? Nawet nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, a ja zrobiłam sobie nadzieję jak jakaś napalona małolata. Było mi żal samej siebie.

_Cholera, przecież umówiłam się z Jacobem! _

Wybiegłam szybko z biblioteki, potykając się o własne nogi. Na szczęście zdążyłam go złapać w ostatniej chwili.

Dziś w La Push miała odbyć się kolejna impreza – szesnaste urodziny Setha.

Większość imprezowiczów była młodsza od nas, nie zdziwiło więc mnie to, że niektórzy po trzech godzinach leżeli już zalani na kanapach, albo wieszali się na deskach klozetowych.

Jacob zaprowadził mnie do salonu, gdzie oprócz nas był jeszcze Sam i Embry. Usiedliśmy na dywanie tworząc koło, a Sam skręcał jointa. Chwila upalenia była najlepszą chwilą, jaka mogła mi się przytrafić od śmierci mamy. Mój umysł oczyszczał się z natrętnych myśli, a ciało doznawało rozkoszy. Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy padł pomysł o skokach z klifu. Chwilę potem cała nasza czwórka szła wesoło w stronę morza. Nikt się wtedy nie przejmował, że jest ciemno i możemy się rozwalić na skałach. Szukaliśmy adrenaliny, a sam fakt skoku i niebezpieczeństwa nie istniał. Kłęby dymu zagnieździły się w naszych umysłach, pozbawiając resztek rozsądku.

-No dalej Bella, rozbieraj się. Skaczesz po Embrym!

-Chciałbyś Jacke, niestety dziś nie ujrzysz mojego śliczniutkiego tyłeczka bo za chwilę będziesz w wodzie heheh.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, popchnęłam chłopaka z całych sił w stronę klifu. Rozpędził się i skoczył, krzycząc przy tym tak głośno, że musiałam zatkać uszy. Ściągnęłam szybko bluzę i zrobiłam to samo.

Woda była lodowata.

Czułam jak przez moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Byłam jednak szczęśliwa, że to zrobiłam. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech i satysfakcja.

-Bella! Uważaj, odwróć się!

Nie słyszałam nawet, co do mnie krzyczą. Pomachałam w ich kierunku, a po chwili poczułam przeszywający ból. Ogromna fala odrzuciła mnie w stronę kamieni i pociągnęła w głąb wody. Poczułam niemoc i chłód wlewający mi się do płuc. Potem nie wiem, co się działo. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam jedynie ręce, które wyciągały mnie z wody na brzeg.

-Bella, oddychaj!

Obudziłam się z ogromnym bólem głowy. Nie mogłam do końca otworzyć oczu ze względu na jasność, która niemiłosiernie mnie raziła. Usłyszałam za drzwiami głos ojca i prawdopodobnie lekarza.

-Pańska córka miała ogromne szczęście. Skończy się na jedynie na ostrym przeziębieniu.

-Dziękuje bardzo doktorze Cullen. Naprawdę nie wiem co jej strzeliło do głowy, jak tylko się obudzi to ...

I znów zasnęłam.

Ponownie obudził mnie znajomy głos doktora, który stał odwrócony do mnie bokiem i rozmawiał przez komórkę, nie zauważył że się obudziłam.

-Esme kochanie, znalazłem dawcę dla Edwarda! Może jeszcze nic straconego!

P-przepraszam kochanie, musze kończyć.

-Witaj, Bello. Nazywam się Carslie Cullen. Jak się czujesz? Jakieś zawroty głowy, nudności ?

-Czuje się dobrze, jedynie co, to chce mi się spać. Doktorze, czy Pan jest ojcem Edwarda?

-Tak.

-Nie chce być niegrzeczna, ale usłyszałam rozmowę, wiem że Edward jest chory. Czy może mi Pan powiedzieć, co mu dolega?

-Myślę że tak, Edward ma białaczkę. Potrzebuje przeszczepu szpiku, ale jak dotąd nie znaleźliśmy odpowiedniego dawcy.

-Ta rozmowa przez telefon...

-Przepraszam Bello, że to słyszałaś. Naprawdę zrobię wszystko dla mojego syna, wasza grupa krwi się zgadza, badania też wyszły pozytywnie, możesz być dawcą, dlatego sadziłem, tzn. mam nadzieję ,że ...

-Tak, jeżeli to pomoże Edwardowi to oddam swój szpik. Chcę jedynie wiedzieć, jak...

I znów zasnęłam. Tym razem obudziłam się już w swoim łóżku, w mojej ukochanej pościeli w serduszka, którą jeszcze kupiła mi mama. Miałam 6 lat, gdy rozwiodła się z ojcem. Nigdy w sumie nie dowiedziałam się dlaczego. Oboje nie chcieli o tym rozmawiać. Od tamtej pory w Forks bywałam jednie podczas wakacji. Spędzałam tutaj 3 tygodnie, a później znów wracałam do ukochanego, słonecznego Phoenix. Ojciec nigdy nie znalazł sobie drugiej żony, rzucił się w wir pracy.

-Witaj Kochanie, jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze, przepraszam tato. Wiem, że to było nieodpowiedzialne i głupie.

-Już dobrze Bells, ważne że nic Ci się nie stało. Nie zamierzam Cię za to karać, jedynie obiecaj, że nigdy więcej czegoś takiego mi nie zrobisz.

-Obiecuję tato. Rozmawiałeś może z doktorem Cullenem na temat Edwarda i mnie?

-Nie, a o co chodzi Skarbie?

-Wiem że mogę być dawcą szpiku dla jego syna. Chcę to zrobić.

-Bello, nie wiem czy teraz to dobry pomysł. Na razie odpoczywaj, wrócimy jeszcze do tego tematu.


	5. Chapter 5 WYZNANIA

Przez tydzień leżałam w łóżku na rozkaz ojca. Jeszcze jeden dzień, a bym zwariowała! Przysięgam! Dlatego też, w poniedziałek wygrzebałam się z łóżka, przekonałam Charliego że już się dobrze czuję i pierwszy raz z uśmiechem na ustach opuściłam dom.

Przy wejściu do budynku przywitał mnie Jacob. Oczywiście trochę na początku histeryzował, ale później wrócił do swojej formy. Poszliśmy razem na lekcje, a w czasie długiej przerwy na luch wybrałam się do biblioteki. Od razu zauważyłam Edwarda i jego smutny wzrok. Tym razem on podszedł do mnie pierwszy.

-Nie musisz tego robić, to nic przyjemnego a poza tym nie znasz mnie

Nie wiesz co Cię czeka. Oswoiłem się już z faktem, że mogę umrzeć. Po prostu nie chcę mieszać w to innych osób. Nie potrzebuję litości.

-Edwardzie, chcę to dla Ciebie zrobić. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. I wierz mi, że nie lituję się nad Tobą...

-Więc o co chodzi ?

-Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać tutaj, może się spotkamy po szkole?

-W porządku, jeżeli chcesz to zabiorę Cię do siebie.

-Oczywiście, masz taki piękny dom, że z chęcią go jeszcze raz zobaczę. Do zobaczenia później, muszę już iść na lekcję.

-Na razie Bello.

Zgodnie z obietnicą chłopak czekał na mnie na ławce przed szkołą. Następnie zaprowadził mnie do swojego auta, otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do środka. Nastała między nami niezręczna cisza, którą Edward zagłuszył radiem. Jechaliśmy tak w milczeniu, aż do jego domu.

-Witaj Bello! Nazywam się Esme, jestem mamą Edwarda. Miło mi Cię poznać!

-Dzień dobry, mam nadzieję, że nie będę przeszkadzać.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Wszyscy chcieliśmy Cię poznać. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla nas znaczy.

-Mamo, przestań. Jeszcze nic niewiadomo– _powiedział Edward._

- Zjesz z nami obiad, Bello?

-Z miłą chęcią, dziękuję.

Mama Edwarda była bardzo serdeczną kobietą. Biło od niej ogromne ciepło i miłość, a przy tym była bardzo elegancka i piękna. Właśnie tak ją sobie wyobrażałam. P_rzystojny i dobry doktor Carlise, nie mógł mieć innej żony._

Dom państwa Cullenów był dwupiętrowy. Miał mnóstwo pokoi, a również bibliotekę i salę do bilardu. Najbardziej jednak spodobał mi się pokój Edwarda. Był duży, o wiele większy niż mój. W centralnej części stało ogromne łóżko przykryte kolorową kapą i zasypane różnorodnymi poduszkami. Na stoliku nocnym zauważyłam pojemnik ze strzykawkami, które zaraz zostało schowane przez Edwarda do jednej z jego szafek. W rogu pokoju znajdowało się biurko, na którym piętrzyły się książki i komiksy a również stare płyty winylowe. Pokój był bardzo jasny i słoneczny. Był tu nawet bujany fotel, zapewne Edward siedział w nim z lekturą w ręku.

- Te wszystkie płyty są Twoje?

- Tak, większość dał mi Carlise a inne zlicytowałem na ebayu.

I znów nastała między nami cisza. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że chłopak się denerwuję, więc postanowiłam wytłumaczyć mu moje zachowanie.

- Edward, nie jest mi łatwo o tym mówić. Jakiś czas temu straciłam mamę, popełniła samobójstwo. Od tamtej pory trudno mi się pozbierać. Mam ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zrobiłam nic, aby temu zaradzić. Doskonale wiedziałam w jakim jest stanie, ale wolałam udawać że problem nie istnieje. Byłam taką egoistką. Myślałam wyłącznie o zbliżających się wakacjach i dobrej zabawie. Teraz, kiedy spotkałam Ciebie, to wiem że moim obowiązkiem jest Ci pomóc. Nasza grupa krwi jest niezwykle rzadka, Carlise powiedział mi jak trudno znaleźć odpowiedniego dawcę, dlatego nie wahałam się z decyzją ani sekundy dłużej. Po prostu nie mogę bezczynnie stać i patrzeć jak umiera kolejna osoba, kiedy wiem że mogę jej pomóc. Nie obchodzi mnie jak bardzo będzie bolało, ile zostawi blizn na moim ciele. Nie liczę na nic w zamian, po prostu mam nadzieję że wszystko się uda i dzięki mnie otrzymasz drugie życie. _Wyrzuciłam z siebie potok słów, tak szybko że sama nie wiem kiedy zdążyłam to wszystko powiedzieć._

- Kiedy miałem 4 lata straciłem rodziców i siostrę w wypadku samochodowym. Następne trzy lata spędziłem w okropnym domu dziecka. Dopiero, gdy skończyłem osiem lat Carlise i Esme zaadoptowali mnie, zaraz po tym jak stracili drugie dziecko. Mama nie mogła donosić ciąży. Cztery lata później okazało się, że mam białaczkę. Mój stan z miesiąca na miesiąc się pogarszał, aż do momentu ostrej białaczki szpikowej. Wtedy już wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba szukać dawcy. Straciłem nadzieję. Jeszcze ta grupa krwi. Przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj, do Forks... a teraz pojawiasz się Ty. Nawet nie wiesz, ile to znaczy dla Esme. Dopiero dziś od dłuższego czasu, zauważyłem uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Głos Edwarda ucichł, a ja siedziałam ze łzami w oczach na jego łóżku. Chłopak złapał moją dłoń. Jego skóra była aksamitna i chłodna w dotyku. Gdy zetknął ją z moją, przeskoczyła między nami iskra. Spojrzałam głęboko w jego zielone oczy, nie mogłam uwierzyć że można być aż tak pięknym.

Edward po chwili wstał i podszedł do biurka, po czym przeczesał włosy dłonią i powiedział najpiękniejsze w moim życiu „ _dziękuję Bello_".


End file.
